Synthesis of peptide hormones, to prove their peptide hormones, to prove their primary and to study their secondary tertiary structures. Synthesis of hormone analogs in order to find clues for the nature of hormone-receptor interaction. Improvements in the methodology of peptide synthesis. Present work encompasses syntheses of secretin analogs and the synthesis of the gastrointestinal hormone, cholecystokinin.